


Pressing Mortal lessons

by amberdessy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Food, Hardcore Sex, M/M, Rimming, loki clones, lots of smut, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberdessy/pseuds/amberdessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the third installment of the Mortal lessons series in which Tony Stark, Loki and Thor are in a relationship doing all kinds of devious acts for pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressing Mortal lessons

'' Where is Tony?'' Thor asked with curiosity.  
"He is downstairs in his lab." Loki replied while reading.  
"Its Friday....We should go out maybe have fun." Thor smiled like the large puppy he was.

Loki shut his book and stared at Thor pondering on his request.  
He stood from the bed and walked out of the room, Thor followed close behind.

They arrived at the lab only a few moments later.  
"Open the door computer being." Loki demanded.  
"My name is Jarvis sir." Jarvis replied initiating the release lock and opening the door.  
"Thank you object in Tony's walls." Loki cheekily replied.  
''Brother you always like to stir." Thor laughed walking into the lab with Loki.

They walked around looking for Tony hearing the loud rock music playing when they saw 2 legs poking out from under a car.  
Loki gripped one of the legs and yanked Tony towards him startling the engineer.

"I am going to make a nice dinner while Thor gets a movie for us to watch, you will be downstairs in an hour washed with clean clothes....Understood?" Loki ordered.  
"Yeah sure, just ah let me finish up here." Tony replied going back to work.  
"See you in an hour friend Tony." Thor waved as they left.

Tony went back to work chuckling, those two gods could be so demanding when they wanted something.

 

-*An hour later*-

Loki was setting the trays of food on the coffee table next to the large plushy sofa in the living room, there were blankets and large throw pillows setting the tone for the evening.  
Thor retrieved a movie from the local mall hoping they would both be happy with the decision..

Thor and Loki finished the preparations and gathered in the living room waiting for Tony to arrive.  
"Brother all of this food smells amazing you are quite the chef." Thor complimented.  
"That means so much coming from a man who eats anything and everything." Loki replied.

Tony nervously walked down the stairs meeting the two gods in the living room.  
"Hey guys, what we got goin on?" Tony asked shyly wearing a long button down shirt with no pants just something small underneath.

Loki and Thor both looked at him, eyes staring hungrily at his tan form.  
Tony stood next to the two gods seeing the work they put into the dinner and the sofa setup.

"Do you like what you see?'' Loki asked seeing Tony examining the living room.  
Tony smiled and plopped down on the sofa full of pillows.  
"It is very nice, food looks great." Tony replied snatching a chocolate covered strawberry.  
''Hmm thats not the only thing that looks great." Loki added sitting next to Tony leaning forward to lick the excess chocolate off of Tony's lips.  
Thor sat on the other side of Tony massaging his shoulders.

"Would you like me to start the movie?" Thor asked touching Tony.  
"What movie?" Tony asked feeling Thor's magic fingers work the knots in his shoulders.

Loki smiled and raised 2 dvd cases.  
"I like this one, it says its a murder mystery with seduction....I do love crimes of passion." Loki informed the men while kissing Tony.  
"Well thats nice and creepy, what else?" Tony asked.  
"The other one is about a girl who is nice but acts mean to get people to like her and then finds herself." Thor happily pipped up.  
"Let me see that." Tony demanded snatching the case from Loki's hand.  
"Thor you rented Mean girls?" Tony laughed.  
"Yes, the man at the counter said it was funny." Thor mused.  
"Sounds boring." Loki added.

"No its not boring, I think you would like it, I have seen it but its been a while and were watching it." Tony stated.  
"If that is what our darling pet would like." Loki settled starting the movie.

They watched the film together curled up on the sofa with Thor laughing at all the craziness of the movie.  
It ended after about an hour and a half with the evening still young.

"I did enjoy it." Loki said with a chuckle.  
"Told ya." Tony said with certainty.

"Well the movie is over can we have some fun?" Thor asked placing another chocolate covered strawberry in Tony's mouth.  
"Yes I would like that very much." Loki replied sliding his hand up Tony's thighs.

Tony sat back against Thor letting both men feed him, he could feel his warm breath on the back of his neck.  
''Try this, I know you will love it." Thor told Tony bringing the food to his lips.  
Tony slurped the oyster out of the shell.  
"OH thats good, I do love oysters." Tony said happily.

"Here try this boy." Loki spoon fed him whipped cream and bananas.  
''Well it is a strange combination but okay." Tony ate up the bananas as it was fed to him.

He felt himself getting full and reclined against Thor with his feet on the sofa, Loki was sitting between his thighs.  
"Try this man of Iron." Thor told him holding more food up.

"What is that?" Tony asked looking at the odd food.  
"It is a conch dish, it has red chili in it, should make you warm." Thor replied.  
"No I am getting too full guys that all I can eat." Tony told them hoping they could just settle with that.

"Oh no you must simply try it." Loki cooed fondling his fingers under Tony's shirt revealing his lower stomach looking at the puffy skin just below his belly button.  
''I don't think I should." Tony replied letting Thor place the food in his mouth.

"Oh it is good. Why all the strange food?" Tony asked swallowing the last bit.  
"Do you feel warm my love?" Thor whispered rubbing circles on his stomach.

Tony could feel himself responding to the touches, he felt warmth in his stomach and arousal was clouding his judgement.  
"I think his body would answer better than he could Brother." Loki replied for him seeing his bulging lower stomach, Tony's cock was responding to the foods.

Tony shifted as Thor brought sweet red wine to his lips.  
"Mm I can't " Tony said after taking a drink of the wine.  
"Is my boy too full?" Loki asked pressing on Tony's nether region.  
He shifted and moaned again laying more on the sofa, his back could feel the cushions, his crotch was pressed against Loki's mid section while his head rested in Thor's lap looking up at him through a haze.

"Mmm you look delightful all flushed and full, would you like some more?" Loki asked with pure seduction.  
"No, I'm full." Tony replied feeling spreading warmth through his private area.

"Just one more oyster my sweet." Thor asked while giving him another.  
"Why do you want me to eat all of this weird food? I feel odd." Tony asked eating the oyster.

Loki looked at Tony.  
"Are you familiar with aphrodisiacs?" Loki asked seeing Tony's eyes grow wide.  
"No..yes...sort of." Tony replied feeling more of the effects.

Loki got closer to Tony now licking chocolate off of his chest.  
"Aphrodisiacs are used to entice people to have sex, it increases the libido and makes them horny." Loki explained while fondling Tony's private parts.  
"I don't think they work." Tony added looking away now knowing what the two gods were doing.

"OH I beg to differ." Loki replied kissing Tony's neck while slowly stroking his cock.  
Thor petted Loki's head now both mens heads were resting in his lap.

Loki whispered in Tony's ear.  
"Your whole body is flushed, you smell aroused and your writhing like a teenage girl who just discovered her first orgasm. I know your horny my little pet let me take care of you." He huskily breathed in his ear.

Tony licked his lips listening to Loki's words grinding himself up against the god, while whimpering.  
"Hm your like an animal in heat now, my little horny kitten needs to be played with doesn't he?" Loki asked Tony feeling his slick skin knowing it would not be long now.

"We should retire to the bedroom." Thor informed Loki knowing they were about to get started.

In a split second they were teleported to the bed.  
Tony was now gasping and writhing like an animal just as Loki had predicted.  
Thor stood up letting Tony's head rest over the side while Loki sat between his legs.

Loki unbuttoned Tony's shirt seeing he was only wearing white cotton panties, they were Loki's favorite.  
He leaned back watching Tony and then flipped him over raising his hips, Tony was rubbing his face against the bed mewling and gripping the sheets.

Loki pushed his shirt forward exposing his backside and those tight white panties straining over his tan globes.  
"Did you know I used to be referred to as the god of debauchery before it was mischief?" Loki asked softly his face close to Tony's backside.

He rubbed his hands over Tony's prone form knowing he probably could not hear him through his state of arousal.  
Thor sat next to Loki now naked as he was rubbing his thighs , Tony was the only one with clothes and they were soon to be gone.  
"I love the word I have done so much it means excessive indulgence in sensual pleasures, It has more meanings but I much prefer that one."

Tony pulled his shirt over his head keeping his ass high in the air.  
Loki delicately slid the panties down just low enough to play with his ass, while keeping his cock and balls trapped in the ivory fabric.

"So beautiful." Thor breathed seeing Loki expose the tight pucker of flesh while sliding his hand under Loki's legs to play with his.  
Loki leaned forward, his lips just barely touching his anus, Tony pushed back knowing what was going on.

"Stay still my sweet." Loki corrected his quickly hearing his frustrations.  
Tony was on fire, every food they fed him was to make him aroused and it was working double time on him now.

"Oh fuck please touch me." Tony begged wanting to feel something.  
"SHhhh shh my love, if you're bad you will be punished, only good boys get rewarded bad boys get punished." Loki replied playing with his ass still.

He let his tongue circle the ring of muscle hearing Tony sigh in pleasure.  
Loki lapped at the hole feeling it clench wanting to be filled so bad, he nipped at the side of the cheek with his teeth leaving little love bites.

Thor stood up and walked to the front of Tony petting his hair.  
Tony lifted his head looking up at Thor through his haze of lust, seeing the cock in front of his face he licked his lips silently pleading to suck on it.  
Thor smiled and got closer letting the tip leak its precum on Tony's trembling lips, they parted and he sucked on the head of Thor's cock.

Loki watched Thor with devious eyes and slid his tongue in Tony's tight hole, he was rimming the taught flesh sticking his tongue as far as it would go.  
He lapped at the hole blowing hot air on it then proceeding in eating him out.  
Tony whimpered as Thor pushed further in his mouth going so deep his nose was nestled in his blonde curls.  
Thor petted his head letting his heavy cock sit in Tony's tight throat.

"No, not yet stay still." Thor said keeping his hand on the back of Tony's neck forcing his cock to stay buried.   
Tony's eyes watered the cock was throbbing in his throat and Loki's tongue was back inside of him, it felt so wrong.

 

Tony pushed back on the tongue inside of him trying to gain relief from the member in his mouth.  
Thor withdrew from Tony's mouth letting him taste the salty fluid on his tongue slowly pushing back in.  
"Oh Tony your mouth is so wet." Thor praised petting his hair gripping him tighter.

Loki reached down gripping Tony's cock through the panties feeling him tighten up around his tongue.  
He pressed his face completely against Tony pressing his tongue in further.  
Tony gasped feeling the wicked tongue squirm inside his passage then feeling it grow longer, and thicker.  
Going to protest he went to pull back but Thor kept him fixed straight to sucking on his hot cock.

"Hmm brother our pet approves." Thor chuckled petting Tony's head fucking his face harder now.  
Tony gasped when he felt Loki's sinful tongue probe his prostate slicking around the bundle of nerves.

Thor released Tony from his arousal and was slicking himself in front of Tony, he closed his eyes tightly rubbing his cheek against the bed his submissiveness making Loki more excited.  
"Oh god Loki, so deep...so-Ah." Tony mewled into the mattress feeling the tongue swell in girth and length.

Loki chuckled turning Tony into a writhing squirming mess of limbs.  
Thor walked around to the other side of Loki.  
"I am ready." He stated.

Loki pulled back flipping Tony onto his back getting even more excited seeing Tony's cock through cotton white panties dripping copious amounts of precum.  
He rubbed the front of the panties smearing it all over his private parts enjoying the moans from Tony, he ripped the panties all the way off of his form throwing them on the floor.  
Loki stood up spreading Tony's legs as far as they would go and thrust himself to the hilt hearing Tony scream in delight, sweating and writhing on the bed, his head lolling off the edge.

Tony writhed feeling Loki sink all his weight on him, his thick cock rubbing deliciously against his inner walls while Loki whispered delightfully filthy words in his ear holding his hands down twining their fingers together the way lovers would.  
Loki ground himself against Tony's pelvis making himself reach even further into his body.

Thor watched Loki sinking into Tony, he watched Loki's balls press against his perineum in delicious friction.  
He lined himself up with Loki's wet entrance slowly sliding into Lokis hole.  
Loki gasped as he was penetrated by Thors undeniable force.

He bottomed out in seconds holding Tony's legs keeping Loki trapped between them .

"OH Loki-Uhh ahh." Tony moaned feeling Thor control the force of Loki's thrusts.  
"Hold still Anthony.'' Loki ordered biting into his neck, Thors large cock forcing him to stay inside Tony the double sensation making him see stars.

Thor held Loki down just rubbing himself inside his tight hole.  
He pulled back and thrust inside Loki hard causing all three men to cry out in pleasure and tighten up.

He petted Loki's hair feeling his slick body, Loki was shaking from the over stimulation licking and sucking on Tony's neck.  
"Loki, oh Loki it feels so good ." Tony moaned gripping Loki's fingers tighter in his.  
"Oh I know my love, my sweet sweet boy I love you so much." Loki mewled giving him more love bites.  
Tony's legs tightened around Loki and Thors waist drawing them deeper.

Thor gripped harder he slid out of Loki and thrust twice as hard back in making Loki's back arch.  
Every time Thor pulled out Loki was pulled out of Tony then forced back in. Thor stuffed his cock into Loki's tight hot hole making him squirm.  
They moved in unison Thor controlling the thrusts, He gripped Tony's waist moving fast pushing his hard cock into Loki's prostate.

"Oh Thor, fuck me harder...SO good Thor Ah!" Loki cried out also hearing Tony moan at the deeper intrusion.  
"Tony you have such a beautiful mouth, it should be busy at all times." Thor commented fucking into the pliant form harder.

Loki peered over his shoulder at Thor and then summoned a clone of himself beside Tony.  
"Mm what a delightful idea." Thor added gripping Loki's hair forcing his cock harder into Loki.

Tony's head was hanging off the bed when he felt a presence infront of his face.  
He opened his eyes and saw one of Lokis clones standing before him naked.

"How about it playboy...Think you could handle it?" Loki cooed grinding himself against Tony while Thor fucked both of them into the mattress.  
Tony opened his mouth out of instinct feeling Loki's clone push his cock directly down his throat until his balls rested against his face.  
"You look properly debauched right now my love." Loki smiled biting his neck feeling Tony jump at a particular hard thrust.

Thor placed his hands on Tony's hips harder causing bruises and fucked in and out growing closer and closer to his climax.  
Tony was in heaven being held down forced to take too much.  
The clone grabbed his head and slid his cock in and out of his throat fast feeling his balls tighten ready to spill down his throat.

Thor snatched Loki by his hair and held him up against his chest.  
"AHH Thor I-." Loki was cut off by Thor shoving his tongue down Loki's throat sending shock of electricity through Loki's body causing him to spasm as his climax came crashing over him in waves.  
The electricity was flowing through his body as he spilled in Tony's pliant form his hot seed flowing out of the abused hole.

Loki's hole clenched around Thor's massive cock drawing the cum directly from his body.  
He could see the bulge in Tony's throat from the clones large cock penetrating him to completion. Tony's eyes rolled back in his head still feeling the electricity he could taste the cum on his tongue and the clones held him down feeding his cum to him.  
The clone with drew spraying some of the spill on his cheek. Tony gasped his climax over took him and he arched cumming harder than he ever has in his life still feeling Loki's cock rested in his ass.

Thor buried himself to the hilt his heavy sac slapping against Loki's balls. He bit down hard on Loki's shoulder filling his body with hot cum holding them in place.  
He waited until the shocks of sex wore off and pulled out leaving Loki and Tony moaning on the bed together.

"Are you okay my love?" Loki asked with concern slowly with drawing his soft member from Tony's used body.  
"Yeah....just tired." Tony slurred feeling sleep take him.

Thor arrived from the bathroom with a cloth and cleaned them placing the two men under the covers sliding in beside them.  
"Good night my sweets." Thor said as he pulled the covers up and went to sleep joining both men in a nice slumber.


End file.
